Mass storage systems are used for storing enormous quantities of digital data. As computer systems and networks grow in numbers and capability, there is a need for more and more storage system capacity. Cloud computing and large-scale data processing have further increased the need for digital data storage systems that are capable of transferring and holding immense amounts of data.
A mass storage chassis assembly is a modular unit that holds and operates a number of storage devices, such as Hard Disk Drives (HDDs), for example. The capacity of a mass storage system can be increased in large increments by the installation of an additional mass storage chassis assembly or assemblies to a rack or other support structure. Each storage device is independently held and isolated. Consequently, vibrations generated by an operating storage device will not be transmitted to other storage devices (or to the mass storage chassis assembly generally).
A cold storage mass storage chassis assembly stores digital data that is infrequently accessed. In a cold storage mass storage chassis assembly, only a small percentage of the storage drives may be operating at any given time.